1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an editing method of a document having a hierarchical structure of chapters and sections by using a document processing system such as a word processor, and a device therefor.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A word processor usually comprises an input device, a memory, a display and a printer, and displays input document data on the display for editing such as correction, addition and deletion of characters.
The document to be processed has, in many cases, an array of hierarchical structure such as chapters and sections as will be discussed in detail below.
A method for efficiently editing the document by utilizing the hierarchical structure has been proposed (see JP-A-60-17522). However, since the proposed document editing device relates to a technique to detect a heading of a chapter or section in the text data inputted by a user of the device, it cannot process the document in the following case.
In the document having the hierarchical structure, a heading (normally a serial number and a heading title) is, in many cases, added at the beginning of chapter, section or sub-section.
When a display format of characters or symbols representing the serial number of the text data having the headings is to be changed, the headings of all of the corresponding chapters and the headings of all sections and subsections which include the chapter numbers of those chapters in the serial numbers must be searched for correction. Accordingly, a long correction time is required.